Talk:Inferno Goddess Elza/@comment-49.147.54.216-20150318091556/@comment-42.60.9.70-20150323173757
Hi, it's me again :) you are welcome. If you are strictly talking about only BC drop rate, then yes, the 24% boost definitely wins Zelnite's 18%. As for winning Elza in BB spamming squads, I cannot confirm as I have never used Nick as a Leader XD From their other abilities, I will say that the good thing about Nick are the elements in his BB/SBB. Other than that, I personally think that Zelnite's BB and SBB wins him by quite a large margin as a support role as his BB and SBB increases allies' BB gauge by 8 with an extra boost to BC, HC and Item drop rate for SBB. Their BBs and SBBs cannot be left out since you are comparing them for BB spamming, which means that they will most probably use BB/SBB every turn. Zelnite's SBB wins Nick's by 1 hit (very little, but can still be considered). In addition, Nick's BB only increases BC drop by 5% at max level (compared to Zelnite's BB which fills 8 BC), which means that if somehow he is unable to get his SBB up, his BB actually does little to sustain BB spamming. I did not compare and discuss about their Item drop rates as the difference although significant (with Nick being higher), it isn't actually important for a BB spam team unless the team is used specifically for item drops. I can only say that if it were up to me, I would choose Zelnite over Nick unless I need his BB/SBB elements (Fire, Thunder and Light). Not to mention, his elements aren't buffs to his allies like Death God Shida's, which means that only he can use them while the other units in the squad cannot. Now, if you compare Nick with Elza, Nick has higher Hp and Def compared to Elza who has higher Atk and Rec. Which means that Nick is more of a Tank than Elza for both units' Lord type (500 Hp more is a pretty big difference). In hit counts, Elza wins overall. Even though her BB loses to Nick by 1, her SBB wins in hit counts by a tremendous 14 hits. Moreover, she can Curse and boost Spark damage. Spark damage for BB spam team in my opinion, is very important because for a BB spam team, the more hit counts, the more BC drops for BB spamming. Since hit counts are important, Spark is naturally an important factor as it boosts the overall damage by quite a lot and more drops as well. For element wise, Nick is a Fire unit while Elza is a Dark unit, which means that Nick will be at a disadvantage fighting Water units. I do not count Dark vs Light as elemental weakness as they both deal additional damage to each other, meaning that Elza has no elemental weakness. Nick's BB/SBB do however has Thunder attack, which kind of balances the elemental weakness (meaning he can deal more damage to Water types using his BB/SBB even as a Fire unit). Resulting in Nick taking more damage from Water units but also able to deal more damage to them as well. As for BC required for BB/SBB, Elza wins (BB 25/ SBB 20 Total 45) Nick (BB 29/ SBB 21 Total 50) by 4 BC for BB and 5 BC for SBB. This means that for a BB spam team, not only is Elza great for BB spam, she also boosts the team's damage and inflicts Curse effect. I would safely say that for me, I would choose Elza :) Oh and of course, Elza is cute (very important) and I have a mono Dark squad (may be biased). But this is not to say that Nick is a bad unit, like I've previously mentioned, his elements can be useful in certain areas and three elements from one unit is actually pretty amazing. He also has higher Hp compared to Elza, so he will last longer in fights compared to Elza (not counting elemental weakness). In conclusion, Elza is great for hit counts, BB fill rate, sparking, damage and inflicting Curse while Nick is great for BC drop rate, self BB/SBB elements. If you only look at BC drop rate, then Nick's LS is superior compared to Zelnite's LS, but I doubt Nick's LS wins Elza's LS for a BB spam team. The only way that I think Nick can win Elza in BB spamming is if he is able to use SBB for the 20% boost to BC drop at max level every turn. I have to repeat that I personally have never used Nick as a Leader.